Starfire's ghost (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: It's quite in the tower, but not for long. Starfire and Robin discover a clone of Starfire and the Titans will have to figure out whats happening before something terrible can happen!


**Stafire's Ghost!**

Its night time and all the Titans are asleep.

The camera zoom's into Cyborg's room, then Beast Boy's, Ravens, Robins and stops at Stafire's.

We suddenly see Starfire wake up and walk outside her room then into the living room.

Robin hears her and decides to follow her.

Robin: Starfire? (Tiredly)

Starfire: Yes Robin? (Surprised)

Robin: What are you doing it's 3 in the morning!

Starfire: I... I thought that I heard something but...

Robin: Starfire why don't you go back to bed?

Robin suddenly realizes that Starfire is staring wide-eyed, behind him.

Robin turns round and does the same.

The camera spins round to reveal an exact replica of Starfire!

Opening Theme.

Robin: Where did that...

Starfire finishes his sentence.

Starfire: ... Come from?

Robin starts to walk to the door. Starfire runs to stop him and so does the replica.

Starfire: Where are you going? (Quickly)

Robin: I'm going to get the other Titans. And while I'm gone you need to stay here. We've got to find what this... thing is. (Calmly)

He walks out the door. Starfire looks curiously at here 'Twin'. She starts to move around, the 'Twin' does the same, in union. She hovers in the air, so does the other!

Robin comes into the room with the other Titans. Starfire runs over to them, so does the other.

Starfire: Good morning friends!

Beast Boy: Morning? It's Half-3 in the morning!

Cyborg: Yeah girl, what's up?

Raven: I think I know.

She points at Stafire's 'Twin'.

Starfire: Yes... um... it copies everything I do. Even my powers!

Robin: Then we need to figure what this thing is and what it's doing... Fast!

2 Hours have passed since we last saw the Titans and the sun has just started to rise.

The camera zooms to Starfire, who is sleeping on the sofa, her 'Twin' doing the same. Robin rushes into the room with the other Titans behind him. Starfire, and her 'Twin', wake up.

Robin: Starfire! You need to come with us! (Worriedly)

Starfire: Why? (As equally worried)

Cyborg: We think we know what that thing is! (Pointing to her 'Twin')

Beast Boy: And it's not good!

The next time we see the Titans they are in the medical room, and Starfire is lying on a bed, with her 'Twin' strapped onto the bed next to her, with loads of tubes connected to their arms.

Raven: You see Starfire this 'Twin is actually a clone of you, as you can see, and it is learning from you all the time. After a while...

Raven trails off, with a worried look on her face. Cyborg continues her sentence.

Cyborg: It will be so much like you we won't be able to tell the difference!

Robin: So we are going to keep you under surveillance while we are trying to get rid of this clone. We will be back soon.

The titans, except for Starfire, file out the room.

?: It's a shame your friends will never find out what's happening! (On a speaker)

Starfire: SLADE! What are you up to?

Slade: I am the one who made your clone and it isn't just learning from you, it's getting ready to destroy you!

Starfire Why are you doing this?

Slade: So I can take over the city. The rest of the titans will do anything I tell them to, to save 'your' life. But instead it will be your clone's life, you will already be dead!

The speaker shoots out sparks and breaks.

Starfire: ROBIN!

Robin and the rest of the Titans rush into the room.

Robin: Starfire? What's wrong? Are you ok?

Starfire: I'm fine. But Slade was talking on the speaker! I don't know how but…

Beast Boy cuts her off.

Beast Boy: Starfire, I was monitoring the speakers all the time you've been in here! No one has been on the line!

Raven turn around to examine the speaker and sees it, in pieces, on the floor!

Raven: But someone has been able to break it!

Cyborg: Just in case we should all stay here tonight, one by one.

Robin: Agreed Cyborg you first, Raven seconded, I will be next and Beast Boy you last.

Raven: While I'm waiting I will see if there were any disturbances.

The Titans leave the room, accept for Cyborg and Starfire.

We see the clock whirring round and stop at 1 o'clock.

Starfire is asleep and Robin has his head on the edge of the bed, also asleep.

Slade starts to talk on the, newly repaired, speaker.

Slade: You're clone has learned a lot from you Starfire!

They both wake with a start. Robin has jumped up, and Starfire has a worried look on her face.

Robin: Slade! What are you up to?

Slade: So she hasn't told you?

Robin turns to Starfire, confused.

Robin: Star what's he on about? (Reassuringly)

Starfire: Well…I…

Slade interrupts them.

Slade: My clone is getting ready to destroy her! Actually it's about to get up, oh and Robin DON'T go rushing to the others because it will catch up with you soon before.

The speaker crackles and slades voice stops. Suddenly the clone starts to struggle and breaks free of the straps.

Starfire gets up.

Robin: Star I'll distract it; you get the others (determinedly).

Starfire: But…

Robin: GO! (Annoyed).

The clone and Robin start fighting while Starfire is rushing out the room. The yelling and banging fades.

Starfire takes off flying when a loud bang followed by a crash comes up the hallway! She turns to see the clone coming out of the medical bay, and Robin is nowhere in sight! It's now a race to the living room! Starfire is just about to reach the door, when the clone's hands grip her throat! She starts to gag! She is close enough to the panel, which opens the door, so she kicks it. The door opens.

The rest of the titans turn to see her and the clone struggling in the doorway! They rush over to help. Starfire blinks hard and her eyes are glowing green!

She throws a starbolt at the clone and it loosens its grip. Starfire grabs its wrist, flips it over her back, throws it to the ground and throws a stream of starbolts at it!

Cyborg: Are you ok?

Starfire nods, holding her neck.

Beast boy: Where's Robin?

Starfire: I do not know, he never came out of the medical bay!

They all have worried expressions on their faces. Then clone starts to get up!

Raven: Quick! We need to find Robin!

The Titans start to run down the corridor.

Ravens hand are glowing black, hurtling objects towards the clone. Cyborg has his cannon arm, shooting blasts of blue bolts. Starfire is throwing green starbolts, and beast boy has transformed into a Rhino charging straight at it.

Smoke starts to form around the clone, from all the things thrown at it, just as Beast boy is about to hit! As the smoke clears Beast boy is on the floor, fainted, and the clone is still standing!

All the remaining Titans gasp. Raven throws a cabinet at it, but the clone pushes it back with ease. The cabinet is now flying towards Raven! She's not quick enough to make a force field and it slams into her, sending her to the wall! The cabinet drops and Raven collapses!

Cyborg: It's picking us off, one at a time!

Starfire: Then let us strike together!

They both start to charge, Starbolts and cannon arm at the ready!

But before they realize what's happening, the clone jumps at Cyborg, knocking him to his over. Then it starts to use its eye-beams knocking him out!

It's now a standoff between the two Stafire's!

Starfire: Please, I am asking you nicely to stand down! You do not have to do this!

Clone: Oh but I do! Slade and I will take over the world; NO ONE will dare challenge us!

They start throwing Starbolts at each other, but when they hit they fizzle out and send a light breeze around the world.

They both stop, their burgundy hair flowing with the breeze.

Suddenly Starfire darts down the corridor towards the medical bay. Before the clone can catch up, she has locked the door.

The camera switches to Starfire, in the bay, which is dark and glass is everywhere!

Starfire: Robin? Where are you? (Whispered).

Starfire: Robin? (A little louder).

She looks over at a broken window and rushes towards it. She looks over the windowsill, to see Robin struggling to climb up the building! She gasps.

Starfire jumps through the broken window and fly's downwards. She grabs him by the arms and fly's back to the window. She stands him up and lands on the floor. Robin staggers and almost falls over, she steadies him. He's covered in bruises, with his cape and shirt torn.

Starfire: Robin! What has happened? (worriedly)

Robin: The clone is really tough! (Weakley)

Starfire gasps.

Robin: What's wrong?

Starfire: The others they were trying to help but-

Suddenly the doors start to be pried open! The clone steps through. Starfire groans as she sets Robin down on a bed. She gets her Starbolts ready!

Just then the other Titans barge through the door, and stand in front of Starfire. Robin gets up and does the same.

Cyborg: If you want to get to her…

Beast boy: You'll have to get through us first!

The clone has a smirk on her face.

Clone: Who said I need to be close, to her to kill her?

Suddenly a high pitched noise goes through the air, and Starfire collapses!

Robin: STARFIRE!

Raven: We need to stop that noise; it's messing with her brain!

Robin & Cyborg: Teen Titans GO! (Shouting)

The whole room erupts into a fight!

The sun has just gone down and the medical bay is messes Except for Robin and Starfire, the Titans have gone to chase off the clone.

Robin has laid the unconscious Starfire onto a bed. The other Titans come into the room exhausted.

Raven: The clones gone, ran back to Slade.

Beast boy: How's Star?

Robin has a worried look on his face.

Robin: She hasn't woken up since.

There's a long silence

Cyborg: I'm going to do a sweep of the city, on the computer, so the clone won't pay an unexpected visit!

Beast boy: I'll come and help!

They both leave.

Raven: Don't worry Robin, she'll be fine! (Reassuringly)

6 hours have passed and Robin is sitting awake, waiting for Starfire to wake up!

Suddenly she moves and groans and her eyes flicker open.

Robin: Starfire? (Whispered)

Starfire: Robin…

Robin: How are you?

Starfire: Better

She looks around.

Starfire: Are the other Titans ok?

Robin: Their fine and they chased off the clone.

Starfire: Are YOU ok?

Robin: ME? I'm fine! I'm not the one that almost died!

Starfire: Yes, but you did fall out of a window!

Beast boy comes, tiredly, into the room.

Beast boy: Robin? You're still here? Look i'm sure Star's gonna be f...

He trails off at the sight of Starfire being awake.

Beast boy: Star? (wide-eyed).

She sits up slowly.

Beast boy rushes over to her, and gives her a small, light hug.

Starfire: Hello, Beast boy!

Beast boy: How you feeling?

Starfire: Reganing strength?

Beast boy: I'll go get the others, they'll be pleased to see you!

5 minuets later Beast Boy returns with Cyborg and Raven.

Cyborg: It's great to see you're awake Star!

Starfire: I am glad to see you, my freinds, to!

A smile spreads across her face.

Raven: I've checked the scanners you should be fine.

Her smile grows even wider.

Starfire: Oh thank you! And thank you Robin for staying with me! (Blushing)

Beast boy: Alright! Now who wants tofu wallfles?

Cyborg: Man, no one wants tofu wallfles!

Beast boy: Well I do!

Beast boy starts to walk torwards the door, but walks into the wall instead with a thud!

The camera zooms out to show the tower, and the air is filled with the Titans laughter!

Fade to Black.

Closing theme.


End file.
